The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0047’.
‘CIFZ0047’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size red-purple decorative flower, a medium-large size plant with round mounded plant habit and a natural season response in mid-September.
‘CIFZ0047’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The female parent was ‘Patty Purple’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,321.
Compared to the female parent, ‘CIFZ0047’ has:1)Similar flower type and size but more red/less purple than ‘Patty Purple’2)Blackcloth and natural season response is one or two daysfaster than ‘Patty Purple’3)Similar plant habit with slightly smaller overal plant sizethan ‘Patty Purple’
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0047’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place in Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.